Computer data is vital to organizations. A significant part of protection against disasters is focused on data protection. Continuous Data Protection (CDP) refers to a data protection technique in which data in an organization is backed up whenever any change is made.
In some cases, an organization may use the services provided by a cloud services provider for CDP. The cloud storage provider may charge based on usage of resources such as amount of storage used, type of storage used, compute, and so forth. Conventional CDP techniques require a significant amount of resources, expensive block devices, and compute. There remains a continuing desire to reduce costs and increase efficiency.
Therefore, there is a need for improved systems and techniques for efficient and cost-effective data protection.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.